


Tea Party at Withywoods

by WiseClockCounter



Category: Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: But without a song, Fool's Quest, Gnawing unease, I can't compose to save my life, Song Lyrics, The Fitz and the Fool, Unsettling, Withywoods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseClockCounter/pseuds/WiseClockCounter
Summary: Song lyrics I wrote about Fitz's return to Withywoods, and the disturbing discovery he makes there.After reading Fool's Quest, I was stricken by the eerie atmosphere that stuck with me. Like I was still at that manor, with the broken doors and the bloody rugs and the whisper worming its way ever deeper into the sleepwalking staff, telling them that everything is fine.So I tried to capture that feeling.
Relationships: FitzChivalry Farseer & Bee Farseer
Kudos: 2





	Tea Party at Withywoods

# Tea Party at Withywoods

_Forget, forget, never remember_

_There is no pain when nothing is lost_

_Just lay down and sleep, rocked by a whisper_

_There is no wrong when there is no cost_

_Remains are cold, gone is the fire_

_Below lurk the coals, so forget, we must_

Let's breath again, let's draw some more

From these mists of well dosed moods

There's garlands hung and wine poured for

Winterfest at Withywoods

_Be blind, be blind, ignorance is bliss_

_There is no bruise if nobody sees_

_Rooms are now empty, but nothing's amiss_

_There is no locks, if all shun the keys_

_Days sweet as honey, what's there to miss?_

_The hive is thriving, but there is not bees_

In well-lit halls with bloodstained floors

Let's dance where our dreams once stood

There's garments torn and guts poured for

Winterfest at Withywoods

_Don't drink, don't drink, don't you dare wake up!_

_There is a world of terror, outside_

_The bark is bitter, so shatter your cup_

_This is your life, with no place to hide_

_No don't, oh please, we're begging you, stop!_

_Yours is the shadow waiting by your side_

With empty cups and empty cores

Let's raise a toast to childhood

There's hair locks cut and tears poured for

Tea party at Withywoods


End file.
